This invention relates generally to object clamping devices and in particular to devices for clamping an object that is suspended from a decorative structure.
The object clamping device of the prior art utilized either a fixed dimension clamping device for a particular object or container, a cap with raised ribs adapted to engage the flared neck portion of the object being held, or an adjustable wire noose that engaged the narrow portion of the neck of the object.
Other methods of holding an object included the use of cords or strings wrapped around the neck of the object and tied in various special manners to achieve symmetry so that the object would hang vertically.
With the exception of the use of cords or strings, all of these prior art devices were designed for use on only one size of object and provided little adaptation to hold objects of various sizes.